The invention relates to a generally known electronic balance with a scale on top.
It is generally known that magnetic agitators or mixers can be used, in the case of which a magnetic rotary field is generated by several coils outside the vessel and a permanent magnet within the vessel is entrained and rotated by this rotary field. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,149 teaches that a balance with a scale on top and at least one magnetic agitator can be placed adjacent to each other and that the container with the material to be weighed can be transported back and forth by a rotary table between the balance and the magnetic agitator, with automates dosing and mixing processes.
The invention has the object of further developing an electronic balance with a scale on top in such a manner that the balance can assume the function of the agitator and that a simultaneous weighing and agitating are possible.